World is Maka's
by The Deadly Melody
Summary: MakaXSoul story to the song 'World is Mine' by Miku Hatsune. Maka reflects on her time with Soul, before having an event she won't likely forget.


**Just cause I was listening to this song, and when I got to the part about the short cake, Maka and Soul popped into my mind. Also, this writing style might confuse you at first...so just think of all the one liners as flashbacks, and when they leave the house, it's all happening at the moment. Matsu, Kaiyo?  
**  
**Matsu/Kaiyo: Yuki-chan does not own Soul Eater, Miku Hatsune, or the lyrics. Enjoy~!**

*~Story Start~*

Maka hummed to herself as she listened to the song playing on the radio. It was a fairly new song, but had instantly become popular with many of the girls in Death City. Of course, Maka was no exception. The song ended, and she changed the station to hear the song playing again. She smiled to herself and sang along.

_The number one princess in the whole world  
You should know by now how to please me  
Ok?_

_First off, you should know when my hair got cut right down to the inch_

Maka walked in her apartment, smiling happily. She had just gotten her hair cut slightly, and she thought it looked amazing. She hummed lightly to herself, and noticed Soul lying on the couch reading a magazine. She smiled at him. "I'm back Soul!"

Soul blinked and looked up. "You left?"

Maka sighed before smiling at him. "Do you notice anything different?"

Soul blinked before going back to his magazine. "Nope."

Maka pouted before stomping up the stairs to her room. There goes the good mood.

_Second off, you should know when I wear a brand new pair of shoes, get it?_

Maka and Soul were standing outside of Shibusen. They were throwing another fancy party, and Soul kept staring at Maka. She turned to him and smiled. "What's with you?" She asked, giggling slightly.

Soul blinked before staring at her again. "You're taller...you stuffing your shoes or something?"

Maka growled and grabbed her book. "MAKA CHOP~!"

_Third off, for every word I speak to you, I expect three words in reply_

"Soul, can you stop playing you're videogames? I'm trying to study." Maka whined from her room.

"Whatever..." Soul answered.

Maka groaned. "Can you ever say more then one word?"

There was a pause of silence before, "Maybe..."

Maka groaned and slammed her door shut.

_If you understand, my right hand feels rather empty so hold it!_

Maka felt panic rise inside her. She held her hand out despretly for her weapon. "SOUL!"

"On it!" The reply quickly came. She felt Soul's hand in her own before he transformed into a scythe. She swung the weapon in front of her and stood in a fighting position.

Inwardly, she sighed in relief. _How things should be._

_Nothing said, that could be really all that selfish I'm sure  
I only want you to think that I'm super-cute.. truely and genuily_

Soul sighed as he waited for Maka to finish getting dressed. "I don't see why we have to get all dressed up for this mission."

"We're infiltraiting a rich person's party, Soul. We need to look the part." Maka called back down. Soul sighed and hit his head on the wall. "Soul! Can you come here a sec?" Soul raised an eyebrow before walking over to Maka's room. He looked through the door, just as Maka turned. She smiled at him. "What'd you think?" She asked.

She was wearing a black party gown, that was some how lolita-styled. Soul blinked before smriking. "You look like a six year old."

"OUT!"

_The number one princess in the whole world  
Remember that hey~ hey~  
You are not allowed to keep me waiting  
Just who do you think that I am?  
Now I want to go, and eat some sweets, where?  
Of course I mean now._

Maka giggled to herself, thinking of all the times she had kept Soul waiting, or dragged him off to some pointless thing. Mainly, all those things had been eating sweets. Of course, Soul had been reluctant to go. Who wouldn't when Maka got mad at Soul for every pointless stop, or anytime he made her wait. She laughed to herself as the next verse started.

_My fault? You should know by now that I won't complain about such things_

"MY FAULT!?" Maka yelled at Soul, who was sitting at his desk bored.

He winced. "Yes, your fault. If people hadn't been complaining about work being so easy, we wouldn't have harder work to do! And we all now it had to be you complaing."

Maka glared. "I may have complained about dissecting animals all the time, but I'd never complain about work being easy!"

Soul just stared at Maka. The look on his face obviously read 'yeah right'.

Maka pouted for a moment before yelling. "IT'S NOT MY FAULT AND I'M NOT DOING YOUR HOMEWORK!!"

_Right? Can you hear me?_ _Fine, I'll repeat it..._

"Soul..." Maka called to the weapon. Maka had his back to him, so she failed to notice the headphones on his head.  
"Soul."  
"Soul?"  
"Soul!"  
"Soul!?"  
"Soul!"  
"SOUL!!" Maka yelled her hardest the last time, finally turning to look at her weapon. She noticed the headphones, and glared at her weapon. "Jerk..."

_Oh, and also this get a white horse like in the book, and take me away_

Maka walked out of the school. She turned her head forward and stared in shock at what her weapon had with him. "Soul...

"WHY DO YOU HAVE A HORSE!"

Soul looked at his shocked meister and shrugged, looking back at the horse. "I just found it out here while I was skipping, and it won't leave me alone." He stared at the horse for a bit longer, before turning back to his meister. "Want a ride?" He asked, pointing at the horse with his thumb.

"NO!" Maka yelled at the weapon.

He shrugged. "Suit yourself."

_If you understand, kneel down and call me a princess_

Soul got down on one knee before Maka. He took her hand and gazed up into her eyes. "Please...will you come with me my princess?"

Maka smiled sweetly at him before nodding. "Hai...my prince."

The lights dimmed at the end of her scentence. The crowd in the stands cheered wildly. Soul stood up and bowed, before turning and leaving. Maka quickly followed suit.

She stared up at the ceiling sadly. _If only that had been real..._

_Nothing said, that could be all that selfish I'm sure  
Though it is alright to go and scold me, just a little bit_

Soul sighed as his meister yelled at his best friend. He looked over at Tsubaki. Seeing the nervous look on her face, he decided to intervene.

"Will you knock it off, Maka?" He called to his meister.

The girl turned around to look at him. Suprise was obvious on her face. "What?"

He looked at her lazily. "You're annoying everyone...why don't you just knock it off?"

It was quiet for a moment...until,

"MAKA CHOP!"

_My only Prince in the whole world  
You should know that hey~ hey~__  
Both our hands our empty  
Our worlds have been a little sad recently__  
Why, why is that? Come on notice it faster_

Maka sighed sadly. With the Kishin's revival, everyone had became a little depressed. And with the insanity wavelength, people tended to drift apart from eachother. Maka and Soul were no exception, no matter how much courage they had. She sighed sadly again, listening to the next part of the song.

_You absolutly don't understand it, understand it ever!_

Maka turned her head as Soul walked into the room, the cat known as Blair quickly following behind him. Maka growled inwardly as she glared at the cat, who was currently nagging Soul for fish or something. Soul suddenly sighed and turned towards Maka, who quickly stopped glaring. "I'm bored. Wanna go out for a while?" He asked lazily.

Maka smiled and nodded. "Sure!" She jumped up and quickly followed after her weapon. She made sure to lock Blair inside.

_Fruits topped strawberry short cake  
Pudding made with only the best of the best_

Soul groaned to himself and stopped by shop. Maka stopped behind him, confused. He looked at her over his shoulder. "Guess you wanna stop here, right?"

Maka tilted her head and looked to the shop's window. It was a cafe. Not only a cafe. One famous for it's short cakes and pudding. Maka felt her mouth water slightly. A line from the song suddenly played in her head. She shook her head and took a couple of steps so that she was standing in front of Soul now. She remained facing forward.

_"I will.. I will try to hold back."_

Soul blinked and stared at the girl infront of him curiously. "Maka?"

_"Don't go thinking that I'm greedy."_

Soul blinked. His expression quickly changed to a smirk as he remember the song Maka had been listening to 24/7.

"_I can act proper as well, you'll regret your words_, right?" The weapon smirked.

Maka blinked and turned to look at her weapon. She stared at him for a moment. A huge grin suddenly broke out on her face.

"_Naturally! Because I am..._"

_The number one princess in the whole world  
I'll wander off if you don't always watch me_

Soul and Maka had stopped outside a music store. Soul was staring at a piano, and quite frankly, Maka was BORED. She sighed to herself and decided to walk around for a minute or so. Soul wouldn't notice.

_I'm being grabbed tightly, save me!_

Maka froze as she felt arms wrap around her body. Her bag hit her leg lightly. Her fingers twitched. She had her book in her bag. If she could reach it...

_"Be more careful." And he turned away._

Soul leaned his head near my ear. "Be more careful...with Kishin's wavelength, who know's what crazies are out there." Soul warned. He let go and turned, walking back to his piano.

_...But I think that you're more dangerous..._

The last thought that went through Maka's mind. _But I think that you're more dangerous... _She watched Soul walk to the piano, blushing lightly.

Soul suddenly stopped and stared at his had. Maka looked at him curiously. Soul turned back towards Maka. "You really do have small breasts, eh tiny-tits?" Soul asked.

An anime mark appeared on Maka's head. _Time to make use of that book..._

"MAKA CHOP!!!!"


End file.
